


Breaking up and making up

by writingaboutniall



Series: One Shot Collection [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingaboutniall/pseuds/writingaboutniall
Summary: Harry breaks up with Niall right after their last performance at the X Factor.Two years later, Niall sees Harry again for the first time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble from Tumblr that has gotten out of hand. 
> 
> Firstly I received a prompt for a Narry break-up and then was asked for a follow up in the style of a reunion. Here it is, I guess.

“Okay, keep it together,” Niall thinks when he walks off the stage. Away from all the people, the judges and the audience, as he starts his way to the backstage area. He rubs his eyes, pinching them to hold back his emotion. The screams of the audience are deafening, clouding his mind. And even though the lights are dimmed, he can still see fans crying their eyes out, hugging their friends in hope of comfort. Comfort that they, as a band, used to give. He straightens his posture, taking a hard breath, all too aware he’s still in the public eye, how he can’t lose himself yet. How he can’t let himself feel anything yet.

He hears Liam and Louis behind him, joking about something. They’re keeping up a good front, telling the people that, yeah, of course they’re sad, but they’re okay with it. Normally Niall would be like that as well, but this, the band breaking up. Having to say goodbye to the boys for god knows how long. Niall can’t do it.

He takes a deep breath, can feel his hands forming a fist, but he can’t seem to stop it, can’t seem to relax. He really is trying to hold himself together, at least until he is in the dressing room. Another shuddering breath leaves his mouth, and then he feels a warm, comforting hand on his lower back. Harry.

“Okay, love?” Harry’s voice comes softly, so close he can feel the words on his ear. Niall can’t do much more than nod, giving Harry something that should look like a smile, but really, it’s more a tight line. But Harry knows, Harry knows how Niall feels about it all, and knowing that he will comfort him as soon as they will be out of the view gives Niall some ease.

They finally reach the backstage area, a group of people are waiting for them. Cheering them on, clapping, some with tears in their eyes and it’s too much. Niall doesn’t want to talk right now, doesn’t want to hear their sad words, their well wishes. Doesn’t want to talk about the performance, or how this is really the end. Well, end for now as Harry always reminds him. He just wants to be alone. So he gives Harry a nod, who’s already in Lou’s arms, giving her a comforting hug as she’s crying her eyes out and walks straight through the crowd to his dressing room.

He reaches the door, swings it open and closes it as quickly as possible, landing with a thud on the couch that’s in the room. He lets out a sigh, resting his elbows on his knees and laying his head in his hands as he covers his eyes with his fingers. He can feel the wetness leaking from his eyes before he even realises it and then he just lets himself go. Lets himself get sad, angry, disappointed. He grunts and cries, smacks his hands on the couch, buries his head in his arms, stomps his foot until it goes numb, he shudders and shakes until he’s so tired he can’t do anything but lay on the couch, body completely slack, slumped against the softness of the fabric. He stares ahead, tears still rolling over his face, shallow breaths leaving his mouth.

He hears a soft knock before someone entering the room. He knows it’s Harry. He can smell his perfume before he’s even reached the couch Niall’s laying on. Feels his presence and warmth before he’s even touched Niall. He sits down in front of the couch, crouching down so Niall can see his face, and wipes away Niall’s tears, stroking his heated cheek. He leans in, leaving a soft kiss on his nose, thumb tracing his lips.

“Niall, I’m so sorry.” Niall can feel his hot breath on his face, it makes him feel even more heated. He shrugs, reaches out to the hand on his cheek and intertwines their fingers. He knows it’s not Harry’s fault, really. It was bound to happen at some point. He just wasn’t ready for it. “It’s okay,” his voice laced with rawness from all the tears, grunts and emotions.

“No, Niall, it’s not.” Harry sighs out, hesitant, then he speaks again. “It’s not only the band breaking up that I’m sorry about.” Niall grips Harry’s hand tighter, tilting his head up to meet Harry’s eyes. “What do you mean?” Niall asks, his brows knitting together in confusion.

Harry swallows, adam’s apple bobbing before he speaks again. “I’m also sorry about having to leave you.”

“What?” Niall pushes himself up, scrambling to sit up and looks over at Harry. “What do you mean, leaving me?” he asks, gripping his hair in desperation and confusing. “Harry, what are you saying?”

“This is also going to be the end for us, Niall. I want freedom. Not only in writing, singing but I want control over my own life again, Niall. And I don’t think it’s going to work. With this going on, with us.”

Niall doesn’t know what to do. Doesn’t know where to look or what to say. He grips at the couch, trying to find something, anything, to hold onto, to keep him grounded. How could Harry do this? On top of the band’s hiatus, how could he leave him just like that? He looks over at Harry, who’s giving him an apologetic look. And, fuck, he doesn’t need that. Doesn’t need the pity right now. He just needs Harry. He just needs Harry and the band, he needs everything to go back to normal again. His live is falling apart and here in front of him is the one person he thought that would be a constant in his life. His boyfriend, his ex-boyfriend apparently, giving him up, just like that. Giving him some sort of pitiful look, as if he’s telling Niall something trivial, something meaningless, as if he’s not taking the world away from under Niall’s feet.

“Get out!” Niall screams, pointing at the door.


	2. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later, they meet again and a New Year's Eve party.

**2     Y E A R S     L A T E R**

 

Niall takes a sip from his whiskey, letting the liquid roll over his tongue before he swallows it. The alcohol making its way down his throat, leading the nice burn of the golden fluid through his body.

He looks around, looks at the mass of people around him, most of them he doesn’t even know. Liam had invited him to a New Year's Eve party he organized with Cheryl, had invited all the boys. It’s a way bigger party than Niall would have imagined, and if he had known this before, he probably hadn’t even come. But he came anyway, for old times sake. More as a formality, just to say hi to Liam more than anything else. He had brought Deo along with him since this was just supposed to be a stop on the way to another party. Almost as soon as they arrived, though, his cousin was trying to talk up some girl who was way out of his league, and so Niall lost track of him.  
  
So he had taken a stance at one of the cocktail tables, where he still is now. Leaning with both of his arms on the surface, and a glass of whiskey in his hand, while his gaze is on the crowd. He watches the people in front of him dance and laugh, talk to each other, hug each other, he’s watching aimlessly ahead while his mind goes through his memories of the past year, the past two years. He thinks about how much has changed for him, about how much his life has changed and how he’s been looking so differently at things than he did two years ago.

After the break - the hiatus he reminds himself, he just wanted to take a step back from it all. He wasn’t ready for the break to happen actually didn’t want one, and when it finally came he didn’t take it well. Their last performance, the last day of the four of them together, might have been one of the saddest, darkest moments he’s had to date. He just wanted to continue with the boys for as long as possible, they still had so much more to achieve together. And on top of that, Harry. But he doesn’t want to go there, definitely doesn’t want to think about that.

Because he has achieved so much the past two years, has grown beyond anything he thought was possible. He’s gotten stronger physically and emotionally, grown more confident. He doesn’t depend on anyone anymore, not the boys, not his crew, not his cousins. He’s learned to be there for himself, to take care of himself. He got rid of the bleached mess on top of his head and let his natural hair grow back, often leaves a stubble on his face. He looks a little bit more like an adult having finally shed his boyish look, he feels more like a man as well, feels like nothing much can stop him anymore. So he doesn’t want to dwell on the past, doesn’t let it hold him back

His change started when he went to Asia at the start of the hiatus. Right after things happened with Harry. He needed time for himself, away from his normal life. Couldn’t stand being alone, being alone at his house with no one to share anything with. He went from being on the road, going 24/7 to sitting home alone, and he couldn’t take it. So he gathered some of his best mates and invited them to travel around Asia with him, backpacking style. No luxuries, instead, going back to basic. He learned and experienced that he was still just a normal person. He learned how to be a normal person, again, learned that he can live in a world where life doesn’t revolve around One Direction, around being a superstar.

He already felt better after coming back from that trip, felt less saddened about the hiatus. Niall saw that he had different opportunities now that he could do things he didn’t have time for in the band. He focused on sports for a while, especially on golf, spent time on the green track, hitting balls with his mates, often with professionals. He started his own golf company as his attempt to put the sport back on the map. He put in so much effort, so much time and he loved every minute of it, still loves it so much. He had never seen himself in the business life, had definitely never expected himself to have his own company, but with the mixture of golf, he couldn’t be happier with it.

But he still had the itch, that drive to pick up his guitar, write lyrics and music. He didn’t think he was going to be good enough to go solo. And while he had been in One Direction Niall never had the desire to be a solo artist either. It didn’t feel right to him, it felt like he wasn’t going to enjoy it if he wouldn’t have his boys with him. But as he still did the writing and the playing and the singing, he had gotten more curious about his possibilities, so he went back into the studios. Just for fun, just out of curiosity. And now, a year and a half later, he has an entire solo album out. He has a song that went to number one on Billboard and singles that went to number one in so many countries. He’s won solo awards, did a small touring session around the world, seeing his fans, playing them his songs, his solo songs, and he has a world tour coming up in the new year. He had never expected this, had never thought he would achieve all this by himself.

HIs life had changed so much from what it was, from that moment after the X Factor in the backstage dressing room. It had felt like such a big ending for him like he wasn’t gonna be able to have joy anymore. He had felt so weak and was in such a dark place. But today, December 31st, 2017, he feels like he’s on top of the world again, solo, alone, happy.

“Hey, there’s my Nialler,” he hears a voice coming from afar, pulling him out of his thoughts. “What are you staring at your whiskey for?! You’re supposed to drink it, lad!” Louis says when he reaches Niall, pulling him in for a quick hug before he takes the glass out of Niall’s hand and downs it in one go. Niall huffs, laughs at his friend’s antics. “Hi Tommo, didn’t know you were coming, too,” he says.

“Well I wouldn’t want to miss Liam’s big New Year's feast, would I?” Louis answers, the smile on his face detectable in his voice. “No but really, good to see you, lad,” he speaks more seriously. “Doing alright?” he asks, a bit of concern in his voice.

Niall nods, “Was just thinking about the past two years,” he confesses.

“Aaah,” Louis speaks, clapping Niall on his shoulder before he slinging his arm around his neck. “How the two underdogs of the biggest boy band are now taking over the world?” He jokes, trying to ease Niall’s seriousness on this festive day. “You better watch your back, Neil, don’t want to have you snatching my awards away from me next year,” he says playfully, glaring but his mouth formed in his usual smile. “2018 is going to be my year, haven’t you heard?” he laughs, giving Niall’s neck a soft squeeze. And Niall can't help but laugh either, couldn’t be happier to have Louis in his life and couldn’t be happier that Louis is still there for him, with him. Out of the three boys, he still has the most contact with Louis, and even though they don’t have time to meet up often, they still catch up with each other every month.

“So much has changed,” Niall starts, ready to share his thoughts with Louis, looking into the crowd. It’s then that he sees a mob of dark, curly hair walking around in the room. He sees the hair coming closer, turning his way and the pink, plump lips come in sight. And then he makes contact with the beautiful, green eyes, eyes he hasn’t had contact with for two years. And then Niall’s heart stops.

“You alright, mate?” He vaguely hears coming from Louis while he pulls him in a little closer, squeezing his shoulder a little harder. Niall nods, unsure of what to do as nerves settle in the muscles of his body. “I didn’t know he was coming,” Niall speaks, voice laced with panic, with tenseness. He’s still in contact with those green eyes, still locked with Harry’s.

And then Harry looks away, turns to the person next to him, reaching out to shake their hand.

Niall looks away as well, looks down at his hands that are gripping the paper coaster from his not-there anymore whiskey. He could use another one, he thinks, ripping a piece of the coaster, trying to turn all his attention into it so he can ignore the big, dark cloud that is Harry in his mind. He rips off another piece, sees that his hands are shaking. He tries to focus on his breathing, taking deep breaths, in and out. He feels a hand on his neck, rubbing down his back to comfort him. And, he really appreciates it, really appreciates Louis, but he’s about to jump out of his skin. He hadn’t expect to see Harry, didn’t think he would show up. He isn’t ready to face Harry. He’s still hurt, still can’t believe Harry left the way he did, and even though he doesn’t want to say it, doesn’t want to acknowledge it, deep down, he’s still in love with the man. He wrote a whole damn album about it, even. About him.

Louis’ hand covers his, stopping him from ripping the coaster completely apart, while his soft voice whispers in his ear. “Come on, Niall. It’s been two years.”

Niall looks up, focusses his gaze on Louis before he speaks sternly. “Two fucking years indeed, Louis. And he didn’t call or write or message. He hasn’t reached out to me once.”

And Louis knows this, knows how Niall feels about it. They’ve had multiple talks about it already, how Harry didn’t reach out to Niall but did to Louis and Liam. How Niall has tried to reach out to him sometimes, five to be exact, and didn’t get a single response. How he’s hurt Niall so much, Niall doesn’t even know if he’ll ever allow himself to love again. Because yes, he got much stronger over these past two years, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t still hurt, doesn’t mean the gaping black hole in his heart disappeared.

While Niall tries to get himself together, Louis calls over a waiter, ordering two more glasses of whiskey.

By the time the glasses arrive, Niall has his breathing somewhat back under control again, saying a quick thank you to the waiter as he takes the glass in his hand. He knows he shouldn’t probably be drinking right now, he’s too stressed and anxious, but he also feels like it will relieve his tense muscles a little bit. He brings the glass to his lips, lets the liquid glide through his mouth straight into his throat. He decides he needs more, so he takes Louis’ glass too and downs it, as well. “That was for taking mine,” he grunts out.

Louis laughs, getting the waiter once more before he says “Alright, Niall. Slow down, though.”

Niall huffs, wipes his mouth with the back of his hand while he searches the room for Harry, sees him talking to some woman. “What am I going to do now, Lou?” he says. “The night started so well, I felt so good.” Niall looks down at his empty glass, wishes he had a full one again.

“Well, Niall,” Louis starts, “I don’t know, stay out of his way, go talk to him. Just do what you think feels right.”

Niall lets out a dry laugh, sees the waiter comes over and grabs the whiskey before the man can even hand it to him. “I better go then,” he says before downing the glass. “If I should do what I think feels right.”

Louis chuckles softly at his overdramatic friend before he grabs his arm. “Come on, lad. Let’s have some fun.”

Louis leads him through the crowd, dragging him along by his arm until they reach Liam. He orders Liam to get them some shots. So Liam leads them to his kitchen, where it’s just the three of them and gets a bottle from under the counter, placing the shot glasses in front of them.

“What’s the occasion?” he asks, looking between the two of them.

Louis looks at Niall, for him to answer, and when he doesn’t he says “Harry’s here.”

Liam’s face lights up, “Oh good! ” he exclaims. “I invited him, didn’t think he’d come.”

Louis sighs while Niall lets out a grunt which earns a confused look from Liam, who locks eyes with Louis, unsure of what’s happening.

Louis sighs again, looking over at Niall before he says again “Harry is here.”

And then it clicks, and Liam’s face turns a little sad. He opens the bottle, pours the three shots before he speaks. “Okay, I get it now.” He looks over at Niall, moves one of the glasses in front of him. “I’m sorry, lad. Really didn’t expect him to show up.”

Niall sighs, takes the glass, spinning it in his hand before he looks over at the boys in front of him. He grabs his glass, lifting it towards Louis and Liam saying a quick “Cheers!” before he takes the shot.

Louis and Liam take theirs too, and then Liam pours them another one. “You can hide out here as long as you want, Nialler. There’s enough booze, so no worries,” he says before moving the glass in front of Niall once more.

Niall takes the glass, and then they take another one and another one. And after some, Niall starts to feel more relaxed, more at ease. Spending time together with Louis and Liam like this helps, it has been a long time. They laugh together, tell each other stories about the last two years, catch up properly. They’re all getting to the point of being slightly intoxicated now, and Niall would almost forget that he just saw Harry. Almost.

He’s about to take another shot when he hears a door open. All their heads turn to look at who’s coming in and Niall’s heart drops when he registers who it is.

Louis sighs, walking over to Harry to pull him into a hug. “Hey lad, haven’t seen you in a while,” he says while patting Harry’s back.

“Good to see you too,” Harry answers. And Niall shivers, shudders at the sound of Harry’s deep, raw voice. A voice he hasn’t heard in so long, a voice that still makes him weak in his knees.

Liam steps in to say hi to Harry too, and then Harry’s in front of Niall.

The room goes completely silent, the only sound is the buzzing of the fridge and the animated chatter from the party in the other rooms. Niall looks at Harry, looks at the face he hasn’t seen in so long. He lets his eyes wander to Harry’s hair, the short locks he hadn’t seen in real life yet. His locks that still look so soft, and probably still feel so good. His eyes travel over Harry’s facial features, his jawline, cheekbones, his nose. HIs gaze lands on Harry’s pink lips for a second, the beautiful mouth he used to know so well, the mouth that always used to carry a smile when directed at Niall, now formed in a thin line. And then Niall meets Harry’s eyes.

Louis clears his throat, says he’s going to leave the two of them alone for a second before he walks out of the kitchen, dragging Liam with him.

And now Niall’s alone with Harry. He breaks the eye contact, too nervous and uncomfortable under Harry’s gaze and sighs before he drinks the shot he was about to take anyway.

Harry raises a brow at him, probably noticing Niall is a little drunk before he speaks up. “Hi Niall,” he says.

Niall lets out a dry laugh, can’t believe that after two years of not speaking, Harry decided to just say hi like nothing happened. He looks Harry in the eyes, feeling a little more confident again answering Harry with a stern “Harry,” giving him a nod with it before he pushes himself past Harry, deciding that he doesn’t need this, doesn’t need to take anything from Harry anymore.

But he hasn’t even reached the door yet when he feels a hand on his arm, making him halt. “Please, wait,” Harry says. “I want to talk.”

Niall huffs, ripping his arm from Harry’s grip. “Took you two years to figure that out?” he grumbles out sarcastically.

“Niall, come on,” Harry says, stepping close to Niall, standing in front of him once more. “I didn’t want this to happen on the phone, Niall,” Harry explains. “If I was going to talk to you again, I wanted it to be face to face,” he speaks carefully, looking Niall in his eyes.

“Well, I don’t want to talk to you anymore,” Niall huffs out, crossing his arms in front of his body. Who does Harry think he is, leaving Niall like that, not wanting to talk to him at all until he decides he is ready. Well, Niall still isn’t ready he thinks annoyedly.

“You don’t mean that,” Harry speaks confidently, putting a hand on Niall’s crossed arms.

Niall sighs, uncrossing his arms so Harry can’t touch him anymore. “Well, tell me then. What do you have to say?” He says boldly, raising his brow daringly at Harry.

And Niall can see Harry’s at a loss for words, clearly hadn’t expected Niall to put up such a fight.

“I just wanna know you again, Niall,” Harry starts hesitantly, carefully. “I wanna know how you’ve been doing these last two years, what you’ve been doing.”

Niall’s eyes widen, he can’t believe that Harry’s asking this, can’t believe Harry expects to answer him like nothing’s wrong as if they’re just catching up after a vacation. Can’t believe Harry acts so casually after leaving Niall at his darkest two years ago.

“I think you’ve lost your right to that, Harry,” Niall grunts out, speaks sternly. “When you left me while I already was struggling to keep my head up.” And with that, Niall leaves the kitchen, walking back into the crowd, into the party. He can hear Harry call his name, trying to go after him but Niall ignores it, walks faster and easily hides between people.

He tries to find Deo, wanting to get out of here as soon as possible. He’s already feeling drunk, and it doesn’t mix well with the tension and anxiety of seeing Harry. But he can’t find Deo, so he heads back into the crowd, over to Louis, who he crossed a couple of minutes ago, but passed quickly so he didn’t have to say or explain anything.

When Louis comes back in Niall’s sight, he sees that Harry’s with him. They’re talking animatedly, deep in a conversation, Harry is clearly upset by how Niall left him, and Louis tries to comfort him. He sighs, knows that he should be the better than this so he mans up and steps next to Louis, surprising both Louis and Harry.

“Get us a drink, Harry,” Louis orders quickly, grabbing Niall’s hand so he can’t walk away.

As soon as Harry’s out of sight, Louis starts talking. “Come on, Niall, give him a chance at least.” He says firmly while he gives Niall a frown. “It’s been two years, try to hear him out.”

Niall grunts, he isn’t feeling up for being lectured. He’s had a little too much to drink already, he feels like it’s time to party and focus on the new year. “I don’t really want to, Lou. He’s hurt me enough already,” he speaks honestly.

Louis' eyes look into the crowd, spotting Harry already coming their way again. He gives Niall a firm shake, says “Hear him out, Niall,” before he meets Harry halfway, takes one of the glasses from his hands and walks away.

Harry continues his walk to Niall, approaching him a bit awkwardly, handing him one of the glasses carefully. When Niall hesitantly, takes it from Harry’s hand, not sure if he should drink another glass, he accidentally brushes his fingers with Harry’s. His face heats up but he gives Harry a quick “Thank you,” and tries to act like it didn’t happen like it didn’t weaken his knees and didn’t send electric shocks through his hand.

Harry blushes a little too, taking a sip of his drink before he speaks. “I’m sorry, Niall,” he says, “I don’t think I fully understand what I did to you, how I left you when I ended things, back then,” he adds hesitantly, not meeting Niall’s eyes when he says. “I was being selfish.”

Niall huffs decides that he actually does need the drink and empties it in one go. “Sure as hell was being selfish, yeah,” he mumbles.

Niall locks eyes with Harry, sees the hurt hiding in the greenness of them, and instantly feels sorry for being a dick, feels even worse when Harry hurtfully says “I’m trying here, Niall.”

Niall sighs, the last glass of alcohol clouding his mind a little, so he reaches out to Harry without thinking properly, placing a hand on his elbow. “I know, Haz,” he says, letting the ‘Haz’ slip out of his mouth before he realizes. “I’m just not sure if I’m ready,” he explains.

Harry gives him a sad look but Niall sees a blush appears on his face from Niall’s hand on his arm and Niall isn’t really sure how to react to that. He breathes out deeply, decides that he should give Harry at least a bit of a chance, and suggests they get another drink. Just to brace himself for what’s to come, Niall clarifies to himself.

He leads Harry to the bar, gets them another round of whiskey and then walks to one of the cocktail tables again, putting some distance between them, but still close enough to hear each other. He’s looking down at his glass, playing with his drink while he waits for Harry to speak.

“How have you been, Niall,”’ Harry carefully asks, leaving the drink in front of him untouched.

Niall looks up at Harry, then. Feeling bold, he empties his glass while he maintaining eye contact with Harry before he says “I was feeling fucking great, Harry. Was thinking about how great the last year has been for me, how much I’ve grown. I was fucking happy, Harry. And then you showed up,” he exclaims, placing the glass on the table with a bang, while he daringly raises his brow at Harry. Because if Harry wants to hear the truth, he can have the truth.

Niall can feel the last drink turning something inside him, can feel how it tipped him from being slightly drunk to fully intoxicated. But he doesn’t really care, he came here to have fun, not to have a heart to heart with someone who broke his. He wants this to be done and over with, so he decided that it’s best for him to just be honest with Harry, as much as he can decide something like that while being drunk.

Harry nods, gives him a hurt but understanding look. “I’m so sorry, Niall. I’m glad you’re happy now, though.” Harry speaks, tries to reach out to Niall but then, hesitantly pulls his hand back to himself.

“Yeah, I am happy,” Niall grunts out loudly, notices he’s getting some looks from the people around him. He’s sure they’re judging him, wondering how he can be happy, grunting out loudly how happy he could be, looking like he is right now, drunk with a frown on his face.

He sighs, getting annoyed with being angry, so he leans in a little closer to Harry before he speaks softly. “Are you, too?”

He gets a curious look from Harry, a little smile appears on his face now Niall is showing some interest in him, for the first time this evening. “I try,” he speaks honestly, “I try to be happy but I do miss.” He stops for a second, looks away from Niall before he makes eye contact while he places a hand on Niall’s. “I do miss you,” he finishes.

Niall looks down at their joined hands, then looks up at Harry again, a bit in shock by Harry’s revelation. “You miss me?” he asks surprised.

Harry sighs, walks around the table so he’s standing close to Niall, almost touching him but leaving just enough space. “Like I already said, Niall. I was being selfish, I didn’t think about how I was leaving you behind. But I also didn’t think what I was leaving behind,” he confesses, gives Niall’s hand a soft squeeze. “I’ve been stupid, and I’ve only realized it,” he says.

Niall looks at Harry for any signs of dishonesty, but can’t find it. And maybe it’s the alcohol, or maybe it’s that it’s New Year’s Eve, or maybe it’s just that he wants to believe Harry.

So when he answers Harry with “Yeah you have been stupid, but I’m glad you realized it now,” there’s no heat behind his words.

Harry chuckles softly, glad that he got Niall out of his anger and negativity. “You were my light, Niall,” he says softly, moving closer so they’re touching, standing side by side. And Niall just lets it happen, lets himself enjoy the heat coming off of Harry’s body, a warmth he hadn’t felt in a long time.

“I wrote Flicker about you,” he confesses drunkenly

“I know,” Harry answers.

They lock eyes, and Harry looks at him softly, full of affection. People are starting to count down behind them, which makes them both realize that it’s soon to be the new year.

“I want to kiss you,” Harry says softly, leaning into Niall while his hand reaches out to hold his face.

Niall swallows, mouth going completely dry. “That, that’s fine,” he stammers out, before closing his eyes, resting his head against Harry’s.

They wait for the countdown, both of them with closed eyes, Harry’s hand on Niall’s heated cheek until they hear the people scream “One!”

And then everything goes black for Niall, he doesn’t hear the people cheer and scream and shout of joy. He doesn’t hear the loud music and the bangs of the fireworks. He forgets where he is, forgets the people around him.

He just feels Harry’s lips on his, the soft press of Harry’s mouth, leaving a soft, barely there peck on Niall’s mouth before he pulls away again. Niall opens his eyes, looking at a bright and smiling Harry.

“Happy New Year,” Harry whispers softly, caressing his thumb over Niall’s cheek.

“Happy New Year, Haz,” Niall answers.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Find me as 'Wantniallie' on Tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> I'm 'Wantniallie' on Tumblr.


End file.
